ROSE
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: "Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!" "Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu bertukan SMS lagi kan?" "Janji ya! Harus ditepati!" "Mawar merah itu mengingatkanku akan Sei – chan!" "Tapi, kenapa?" "Tadaima, Nana"


ROSE

**Summary **: "Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!" | "Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu bertukan SMS lagi kan?" | "Janji ya! Harus ditepati!" | "Mawar merah itu mengingatkanku akan Sei – chan!" | "Tapi, kenapa?" | "Tadaima, Nana"

**Disclaimer :** Terinspirasi atas character dari manga Kuroko no Basuke, bila ada kesamaan nama tokoh ( OC ), latar waktu, latar tempat, dan ide cerita, mohon dimaafkan.

**Warn** : Childhood, Romance, OC, One-Shoot, OOT, Typo, Akashi X Reader ( Samarkan : Nana ) 

"Nana- chan! Ayo, cepat bangun! Meskipun ini hari minggu mama tidak mau kau bangun terlambat. Mama mau membeli bibit Adenium dulu, setelah mandi cepatlah buka toko, tolong dijaga sampai Mama pulang ya! Mama berangkat dulu"

"Hai… Hai… Aku bangun! Selamat jalan, Mama!" dengan mata masih terpejam kubuka selimutku, keluar dari ranjangku yang empuk, membuka gorden, dan seperti biasanya menyapa teman masa kecilku.

"Ohayou! Sei – _chan_" aku tersenyum pada sebuah foto diatas meja. Sebenarnya ini kebiasaan buruk, bahkan terkadang aku merasa bodoh melakukan ini.

~Flashback~

_ Aku berlari ke taman belakang keluarga Akashi, tamannya sangat indah, keluargaku sering mengajakku kesana, karena Papa dan Papa keluarga Akashi berteman dekat, saking seringnya aku kesana, aku akhirnya akrab dengan anak keluarga Akashi. _

_ "Namaku Kotobuki Nana, namamu siapa?" dia tidak menjawab_

_ "Ayolah! Kau tidak mendengarku? Aku bertanya siapa namamu" dia tetap tidak menjawab, aku mulai kesal padanya, aku menggembungkan pipi kecilku, dan mulai berkata hal yang tidak jelas,_

_ "Nee? Memangnya ada apa dengan telingamu? Kau tidak bisa mendengar? Sakit? Ah, padahal aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, saying sekali ya! Kalau begitu aku pulag saja!" lalu kaki kecilku mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan anak itu._

_ Tak kusangka dia mengejarku, lalu dia menarik tanganku, rasanya sakit, akhirnya aku berhadapan lagi dengannya, dia kelihatannya marah._

_ "Apa masalahmu? Mau mengajak berantem?" tangannya terangkat, sepertinya mau menamparku pipi tembemku, lalu seorang pelayan berlari ke arah kami._

_ "Tuan muda, anda tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!"_

_ "Ah, kau benar, aku tidak boleh mengotori tanganku untuk hal seperti itu, ayah akan marah jika aku melakukannya" kata anak laki – laki itu dengan wajah datar._

_ "Nana? ada apa? Makanlah! Ini makanan kesukaanmu kan?" kata mamaku, aku diam_

_ "Ayolah, jangan manja! Mama tidak suka kau melakukan hal itu, kita sedang bertamu, kau harus sopan, cepat makan!" ah, mamaku marah, aku tidak mau makan karena yang duduk didepanku itu bocah yang sama yang mau menamparku tadi, ternyata dia anak keluarga ini._

_ Aku menyerah pada mama, aku mencoba mengambil sebuah menu di meja makan, bersamaan dengan anak laki – laki di depanku, kami mengambil menu yang sama, di saat yang sama, dan alhasil kami sama – sama tidak jadi mengambilnya, aku langsung membuang wajah, tidak suka dengan anak ini._

_ "Sekarang aku tau penyebab Seijuurou tidak makan banyak, sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal" seorang laki – laki tua tertawa, diikuti papa dan mamaku. Apa yang lucu?_

~Flashback Off~

Sudahlah, apa gunanya mengenang masa lalu, lagipula kami masih sering bertukar SMS. Sebenarnya Seijuurou berjanji akan membelikanku HP baru untuk ulang tahunku yang ke 15 tahun ini, jadi kami bisa menggunakan 3G dan melihat wajah masing – masing. Bagaimana ya wajahnya sekarang? Aku penasaran. Apakah pipi gembulnya dulu masih ada? Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. Sebuah cinta monyet anak berumur 7 tahun. Lucunya.

Segera setelah aku selesai mandi aku memakan sarapanku, dan mulai membuka toko keluargaku, namanya "Rose Heaven Florist". Inilah keluargaku saat ini, dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan menjadi sebuah toko bunga. 5 tahun lalu papa meninggal karena kecelakaan dan bangkrutlah perusahaan kami. Apalagi saat itu perusahaan kerabat kami sedang pergi ke Tokyo. Akhirnya aku dan mama terpaksa menjual rumah kami, membeli rumah yang jauh lebih kecil, dan mendirikan toko kecil ini.

Aku membuka pintu depan tokoku, sambil membawa _watering can_. Di belakang rumah kami, ada sebuah lahan kecil yang ditanami berbagai jenis bunga untuk modal toko bunga kami. Aku menyirami tiap jengkal tanah berisi bibit, benih, maupun bunga hingga mencapai lahan bunga mawar.

"Ohayou! Aka – _chan_, Shiro – _chan_" aku tersenyum miris, tiba – tiba aku teringat sesuatu hal. Dan senyumku mulai sirna.

~Flashback~

_Perkenalanku yang pertama dengan Seijuurou terjadi saat aku berumur 5 tahun, saat ini aku sudah berumur 7 tahun, dan aku sudah sangat akrab dengan Seijuurou, dia tidak lagi susah didekati seperti dulu, dan aku sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Hari ini, sekali lagi, keluarga Akashi mengundang kami untuk makan malam bersama. Aku dan keluarga sudah datang sejak sore hari, karena aku suka bermain dulu di taman._

_ "Sei – chan!" aku berlari ke arah Seijuurou, dia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku, "Nana, cepat kemarilah!" aku berlari makin cepat ke arahnya, "Nee… Lihatlah… Ayah dan Ibu memberiku hadiah ini" katanya sambil menunjuk kebun mawar di depan kami, "Ah… Aku juga mau, tapi aku lebih suka yang warna merah" jawabku sedikit iri, "Eh? Kenapa?" Lalu aku duduk di rerumputan di dekat kami, Seijuurou mengikuti._

_ "Nana! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" dia sedikit merengek, lucunya_

_ "Karena, mawar merah itu seperti…" aku berhenti berbicara, "Seperti apa?" sepertinya Sei – chan semakin penasaran._

_ "Mawar merah itu mengingatkanku akan Sei – chan!" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya._

_ "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung._

_ "Karena warna merah itu sesuai dengan rambut Sei – chan!"_

_ "Hanya itu?"_

_ "Dan juga, mawar terkenal dengan durinya, sebagai tameng untuk melindungi bunga mawar dari serangan dunia luar, namun ketika kita berhasil menaklukkannya mereka menjadi bunga dengan wangi yang sangat memukau. Sama seperti Sei – chan, pertama kali aku bertemu Sei – chan, Sei – chan sangat tidak menyukaiku, bersifat cuek, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan hampir menamparku. Tapi lama kelamaan aku semakin mengenal Sei – chan, dan ketika kita sudah sangat akrab, Sei – chan menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku" kurasa aku berbicara dengan mata yang berbinar – binar._

_ "Eeehh… Aku mengerti sekarang" katanya sambil bertopang dagu, lalu dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, jika aku mawar merahnya maka Nana akan menjadi mawar putihnya. Jadi kita bisa tetap bersama, seperti mawar di kebunku!"_

_ "Ti-Dak-Bo-Leh. Aku tidak bisa menjadi mawar putihnya jika aku tidak punya alasan menjadi mawar putih" jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala mungilku._

_ "Ehhmmmm… Aku punya alasan!" dia tersenyum lebar "Nana sama seperti mawar putih, karena putih itu suci, dan Nana itu jujur, baik hati, dapat mengutarakan perasaanya, dan yang terpenting Nana itu seperti pahlawan. Meskipun berduri tapi duri yang ada pada Nana tidak dipergunakan untuk memutuskan interaksi dengan dunia luar, jadi bisa dibilang duri yang dimiliki Nana itu jinak! Bagaimana?"_

_ "Baiklah, aku mau menjadi mawar putihnya" jawabku sedikit angkuh. Lalu kami bermain bersama di padang mawar baru milik Seijuurou._

_ "Nana…" tiba – tiba Sei – chan memanggilku. Masing – masing dari kami memegang setangkai bunga mawar, merah untukku, dan putih untuk Sei – chan. Tiba – tiba dia mengambil bunga mawar yang kupegang, dan berkata "Nanti, saat kita besar nanti, bisakah kita memakai bunga mawar untuk pernikahan kita?"Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu berkata "Janji ya! Harus ditepati!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku "Baiklah, Janji"_

~Flashback Off~

Apa – apaan, hari ini aku terus teringat memori masa kecilku saja. Kotobuki Nana yang yang bergaun dan berambut pirang panjang sudah sirna. Yang ada hanya Kotobuki Nana dengan celana jins, kaos, dan blazer merah tercintanya dengan rambut pirang pendek sebahunya. Hal yang sudah lalu tidak boleh dijadikan beban. Pikirkanlah masa depan.

_Drrrttt Drrrtt Drrttt_

Hpku bergetar, aku mengambilnya dalam sakuku, tertulis sebuah SMS dari Seijuurou, tulisannya 'Ohayou, Shiro' aku hanya tersenyum, lalu membalas smsnya 'Ini sudah siang, baka :p'. Aku melirik tanggal di hpku. 24 Juni. Eh? Sudah pas 8 tahun ya?

~Flashback~

_ "Mama? Kenapa mama tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?" aku merengek pada mama._

_ "Maafkan mama sayang, mama tau kau akan sedih jadi mama pikir tidak perlu memberitahumu dulu sampai mereka berangkat" mamaku menjawab dengan sedih_

_ "Tapi, kenapa?" aku terdiam, "Paling tidak aku masih bisa memberikan salam perpisahan untuk Sei – chan"_

_ "Nana… mama benar – benar minta maaf"_

_ "Mama jahat!" dan aku langsung berlari ke kamarku._

_ Kenapa? Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu aku dan Sei – chan membuat janji yang harus ditepati. Kenapa harus pergi? Dan kenapa harus Tokyo? Itu… itu… terlalu jauh… Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku, tangis seorang anak 7 tahun yang kehilangan orang yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya._

~Flashback Off~

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Ah… Aku terlalu terbenam dalam memori masa kecilku, sampai tidak sadar ada pelanggan datang.

"Hai… Hai… Anda mau pesan apa?" kataku dari belakang toko.

"Bisakah aku memesan setangkai mawar putih?" Eh? Mawar putih? Lucunya…

"Tentu… Untuk seorang gadis?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arah toko. "Yah, begitulah" jawab pelanggan laki – laki itu agak canggung. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya, wajah dan rambutnya tertutup oleh jubah jaketnya yang panjang. Tapi, aku merasa familiar?

"Bukankah mawar merah lebih manis daripada mawar putih? Untuk seorang gadis" kataku sambil membungkus mawar putih itu. Lalu dia membuka tudung jaketnya, dan berkata.

"Tidak… Aku sudah yakin dengan pilihanku… Karena gadisku lebih cocok dengan mawar putih. Karena dia baik hati dan menawan, sama seperti mawar putih" Aku tercengang, warna rambutnya, matanya, senyumannya, semuanya…

"Sei – _chan_?"

"Tadaima, Nana" senyumnya, senyum paling menawan yang pernah kulihat, "Okaeri, Sei – _chan_, okaeri" dan aku berlari memeluknya, sambil tetap membawa mawar putih di tanganku.

"Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu bertukar SMS lagi kan?"

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**


End file.
